In a System on a Chip (SoC) environment, many Initiator Intellectual Property cores (IC) and Target Intellectual Property cores (TC) with different capabilities are connected through a network. The differences in the capabilities often require many overheads in timing and space to enable the communication between the ICs and the TCs to occur.